1. Field Of The Invention
This invention concerns a face mask and a method for destroying bacteria and viruses which may travel in either direction with air inhaled or exhaled through the mask. In particular, the invention concerns a face mask which is porous in structure and contains, either disposed within an outer or central layer of the mask or a porous sheet material attached to the outer surface of the mask, a chemical, such as citric acid, which is capable of destroying biological agents, such as microbes and viruses, which pass into the mask and flow either therethrough or through a porous attachment to the mask.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The prior art consists of a variety of face masks used by medical personnel and sometimes applied to patients, to prevent the spread of disease. Such masks have been generally made of porous paper, such as filter-type paper or other non-woven breathable material and are exemplified by such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 2,012,505; 3,220,409; 4,038,979 and 4,148,958. The prior art merely attempts to trap microscopic bacteria and the like in and against the walls of the cells of the porous material of which the mask is made. However, with prolonged use, such masks do permit the passage of certain microscopic disease causing material, such as viruses and the like carried on microscopic particles of dust and in aerosoled particles of liquid such as created when a person sneezes or coughs.